Shadow Warrior
by artorias1514
Summary: With his parents gone Trey a wolf faunus became a vigilante to protect the innocent from harm until he gets accepted into beacon. What adventures await Trey with his new life ahead of him? will he find out what actually happened to his parents or will he fall to an ancient curse? Read and find out!
1. Introduction

He heard a loud scream then kicked into action and followed it. This is what Trey did when he wasn't at school or working. After the murder of his parents he vowed to never let an innocent be hurt not on his watch.  
Armed with a shortsword, a 6 round magnum revolver, a grappling hook in his left gauntlet, and a shotgun he dubbed "Marcie"after his mother.  
He walked into the alley that held the woman screaming and a mugger with with a small pistol.  
Trey fired the grappling hook at the muggers gun and brought it to his hands. "Don't you think you should earn money instead of stealing it?" He told the mugger."Now leave the nice lady alone and I'll consider not beating you to a mugger didn't listen and pulled a knife from his pocket. "Why don't you go home to your mommy kid this ain't none of your business." He shouted. Hearing this Trey raised his wolf faunus ears."You asked for it i was gonna let you go but now I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass!" He growled. Trey proceeded to load his revolver with red dust rounds and spinning the wheel as a taunt. The mugger charged at him only to have rounds fired at his feet causing him to stagger. Trey followed this up with a gun whack to the muggers face knocking him unconscious. "You got me worked up only to be put down by the first hit? How embarrassing."  
Trey walked over to the woman to see If she wasn't hurt."Are you okay ma'am?"he said in a calmer voice. "Yes thanks to you ... Here for saving me." She tried to give him money but he refused" No you need it more than me." He told her raising his hand. "Oum bless you" she replied as she walked out of the alley. Trey opened his scroll to find a message from his aunt in all caps and it read" WHERE ARE YOU DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? He glanced at the time on his scroll "12:53 AM" "Shit" he sighed and fired his grappling hook at a building and began to run home by roof. Once at the front door de decided to peel through the window and saw his aunt sitting in her chair. He then prepared himself for the huge scolding he was about receive and opened the door."Hey aunt Katherine he said with a worried tone. She arose from her chair and hugged him but felt something odd during the hug. She proceeds to poke Trey's black hoodie and lifted it revealing his fathers armor chest piece ( it's like a silver roman infantry chest armor) "Trey this has to stop." She told him. "Why it gives me a purpose to keep going! I couldn't save mom and dad and I can't bear the sight of others being hurt so I vowed to never let anyone in this town to be hurt while I'm still breathing."He replied with slight anger in his voice. "You're lucky we have company we'll finish this later." Aunt Katherine then gestured for Trey to have a seat. A man with grey hair and glasses was seated in the chair across from him. He thought to himself "No way it can't really be..." "Hello young man I'm Professor Ozpin head master at Beacon. It has come to my attention that you've recently graduated from signal and have applied to my school?" The man said  
Trey nodded in agreement. "Yes sir"  
"Well I've been studying you for a while now (showing him videos of him fighting burglars, theifs, and gangs.) and I'd like to say I'm quite impressed especially with your semblance." Can you show me? If you don't mind?." Trey stood up and a dark purple aura surrounded his body followed by a dark figure rising from his shadow. The figure then gestured Professor Ozpin with a bow. "This is my semblance I haven't given it a name but it's been with me for as long as I can remember. It serves as a body guard or a extra hand when needed." The figure then blended with Trey forming his shadow on the floor."Does it have a mind of its own? Ozpin asked. "Yes and no it listens to my command but When it comes to fighting it uses a different fighting style than me which is odd but I don't mind." Answering his question. Ozpin stood from the chair and asked."Young man how would you like to attend classes at my school to train to become a huntsmen?" Trey glanced at his aunt who as silently being hysterical and looked back at Ozpin. Trey nodded and said "It would be an honor professor!" Ozpin had small smile on his face "Good there will be a airship tomorrow afternoon bringing you to beacon for orientation and your initiation will follow the day after.""I expect wonders from you young man." Ozpin proceeded to exit the home. Aunt Katherine yelled in excitement. "YOU'RE GOING TO BEACON! IM GONNA TELL EVERYONE!" She proceeded to type on her scroll while Trey made his way to his room upstairs to take off his armor and pack for the following day. After he showered and changed into his sleeping clothes which consisted of sweat pants,a muscle shirt , and a signal academy hoodie he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "I did it dad I made it into Beacon..."


	2. Chapter 1: Descent

Hey guys here's chapter 1 of Shadow Warrior I got some pretty cool advice from some of you(you know who you are) After reading why not give me some feedback. I'm still working on the whole romance part of this so bare with me. Enjoy! p.s I'm going to be using Trey's P.O.V from now on I think it's a bit easier like that

Chapter 1 Descent

I woke up way earlier than Aunt Katherine this morning I glanced at my alarm clock and read: "6:13 AM" I got up from my bed and looked at my self in the mirror(I never did properly describe Trey so here it is: He has short black hair that showed off his wolf ears, Split eyes red on the right eye and blue on the left, average body type about 6,0 not exactly but he's tall enough to pass off as that height, and a strange markings on his right shoulder that seem to stretch down his arm when angered though he never minded it he thought it looked cool.) I took a shower and got dressed in my usual attire which consisted of dark blue jeans, a red t shirt, my black hoodie with a vest that had crossed swords and shield embroidered on the back, and a pair of casual running shoes. I lifted up the blanket of my bed to reveal a bag of there's one thing I liked it had to be the money I made from selling the weapons of those who harmed the innocent. Every week I'd take whatever I had in this bag and sell it to a gunsmith not to far away from my favorite coffee shop. From all The money I would get from the gunsmith I kept a fourth for myself and put the rest in a box for Aunt Katherine so if she ever needed money she'd have that to use. I picked up breakfast and coffee for Aunt Katherine. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her before I had to leave in a few hours. I opened the door to find Aunt Katherine in the kitchen trying to stay awake. She must have been talking to her friends all night about my acceptance. 'Morning Aunt Katherine" I told her hoping she was awake enough to hear me. She looked up and saw the coffee I had and her eyes shot wide open." You are the best kid ever Trey!" she said in a very happy voice. I enjoyed seeing Aunt Katherine happy it tends to make me feel good about myself. She was always alone when she wasn't visiting us at home. Any chance I got I spent it with her making sure she was okay. I took care of her when she was sick. Though she didn't drive I didn't mind walking to the pharmacy to get her what she needed. "So Trey I got you something while you were sleeping" she said with a face that said " You're going to like this" I snapped out of my thoughts and wondered what she had in store for me. She handed me a rather large container which I proceeded to open with no remorse for the wrapping. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. It was a brand new sword, a scope for my revolver, 50 round boxes of dust ammo for both of my guns, and armor for my legs that matched perfectly with my current gear. I was in awe by the sight. "Aunt Katherine how did you pay for all this?" I said with stutters of joy. "Me and the girls from work pitched in to ensure you were prepared for your initiation tomorrow." I ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Aunt Katherine I don't even know how to thank you for this" I said. " You can thank me by passing your initiation and coming back in one piece and by messaging me how you're doing everyday."she replied returning my hug "Speaking of which you have about 2 hours before your airship for beacon leaves so why don't you check your bag to make sure you got everything together that way you can say goodbye to your friends you can't forget about them." I nodded and went upstairs to put on my gear. I looked around my room and saw the picture of my parents and me when I was younger on my mirror and placed it in my wallet and walked out. I hugged Aunt Katherine goodbye at the door and kissed her forehead. "I'll give you a call when I get to beacon." I told her. when I released her from my hug she kissed my cheek." Trey can I ask a favor? " Mrs. Scarlatina's daughter Velvet is leaving for beacon as well and she doesn't want her to go by herself so if you could be a dear and walk her to the airship?" "Sure I'll make sure she gets there on time." I said accepting the task. "Bye Trey have fun!" she said loudly from the front door. I waved her goodbye as I made my way to Velvet's house. I had no idea Velvet made it into beacon. The last time I spoke to her was when I was buying coffee for Aunt Katherine one morning. She's a rather shy girl but I enjoyed our small chats whenever we saw each other. I rang the doorbell and shortly after Mrs. Scarlatina answered the door."Trey you're here oh my I remember when you were still a child so full of life now look at you all grown up and handsome!" I couldn't help but blush a little hearing this. During the summer Aunt Katherine had me help with anything she needed due to the fact that her husband was usually working. When she tried to pay me for my help I refused to take the money because I was already making good money off of my current "occupation". "Velvet will be right down." I nodded at this and sat on the porch steps for about 5 minuets fiddling with my scroll when I heard the door open. I turned and stood up "Hi Trey ready to go?" Velvet said in a soft tone." Hey Velvet yeah I'm ready when you are" I replied. "oooh let me get a picture of you two before you leave." her mom said holding up a camera and snapped a picture. The flash of the camera startled me and my faunus ears shot up in surprise. "Moooom" Velvet said with embarrassment. " C'mon one more and this time smile!" said doing a camera pose. I guess it wouldn't hurt. Afterwards she showed me and Velvet a picture of us. "I'm going to send this to Katherine" she yelled in excitement. I'll never hear the end of this from Aunt Katherine. Snapping back to reality I looked at Velvet " We should get going or we're going to be late." Velvet nodded in agreement and we waved her mom goodbye making our way to the airships. Before boarding we said our goodbyes to our friends and made our way towards the airship. At least I wont be alone at beacon sure ill make new friends but I promised Velvet's mom I'd look out for her while we were at beacon so I intend on doing so. "Nervous?" I said to her. "A little... by the way thanks for walking me to the ship a lot of people have been giving me a hard time because I'm a faunus." she said in a worried tone. " Velvet if you run into any problem when we're at beacon you come to me and ill do what I can to resolve it." I sternly said "Thanks Trey it means a lot... hey look there it is!" she said pointing out of the window. There it was... Beacon.

That's the end of chapter 1 I couldn't sleep so I did this in 5 hours hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Preparations

Chapter 2 : Preparations

I accompanied Velvet to the auditorium where Ms. Goodwitch was giving us our orientation speech. The room was completely filled with other students from signal and the other schools from vale. I was utterly impressed with the turn out and I'm hoping this year will turn out great for all of us especially Velvet. She would always mention becoming huntress at beacon when we would speak to each other. Honestly I never thought I'd become a huntsmen myself. I thought I'd just end up working for a small shop and make an honest living, but then mom and dad...

"Trey?... hello?" Velvet said as she waved me back into reality

"Yeah? Sorry I sort of spaced out for a bit what's up?" I said smiling at her

"I'm guessing you didn't hear about where we're going to spend the night hmm?" she spoke with her arms crossed.

"Not really, but I bet you did so lead the way Milady!" I replied jokingly

"This way" she motioned

A short walk later we found ourselves in an even larger room housing all the newcomers to beacon.

"Pretty big turnout huh?" I said while panning around the room.

"Yeah, but where are we going to rest for the night?" she said in a worried tone.

I spotted a space by the wall to the right and pointed in that direction.

"That looks like a decent spot ill hold it until you get back from changing." I told her.

I sat down in our spot and took off my hoodie and gear to set up the sleeping bags. Afterwards I sat against the wall and began to message Aunt Katherine about my arrival at beacon.

"Hey Auntie Kat" I shortened her name. "Me and Velvet are already settled in at beacon and about hit the sack" I typed.

"Good to hear Trey! I wish you the best of luck tomorrow and so do the rest of the girls from work!" she replied.

"If only your Father were here to see you he would be so proud of you honey."

"Yeah but I know he's up there watching over us both." I typed while holding back tears.

"Me too Trey me too... p.s Mrs. Scarlatina sent me the pictures she took of you and Velvet and let me just say you two look cute together!" she replied.

"Aw quit it with the whole cute thing Auntie Kat I'm not cute." I typed jokingly.

"Whatever you say kiddo anyways knock'em dead tomorrow! Goodnight." she replied.

"Goodnight" I ended.

I looked up and saw Velvet making her way over to where I was sitting.

"Sorry if I took too long the bathrooms were packed with other girls." she said sitting down.

"It's no big deal I was just messaging my Aunt that we were already settled in." I told her holding my hand up.

"Aren't you going to change?" she questioned

"Oh yeah" I got up and began to take off my shirt to put on a grey muscle shirt I had in my bag. During this process Velvet blushed and turned away. Laughing it off, I panned around the room and saw that I was being stared down by some female students nearby. This happened way too often. I didn't even think I was that attractive maybe it's the eyes since that's what they comment on when they try to converse with me. I then removed my jeans to reveal a pair of shorts underneath. I tend to do this because it's faster and because I didn't know where the bathrooms were located.

"There all done... you know you don't have to look away you've already seen me without a shirt." referring to when I worked at her house during the summer.

"I know, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." she said.

"If you say so" I shrugged.

"Well we have a big day tomorrow so I suggest we go to bed." I said as I crawled into my sleeping bag.

She nodded and did the same

"Goodnight Trey and thanks for letting me tag along I don't know what I would have done on my own." she turned to me and said

"No problem Velvet anything you need you let me know and also goodnight."

(The next morning)

I was awakened by a tickling sensation on my nose. It was as if a feather was doing the work but when I waved it away it came back and hit me then I realized it was Velvet's faunus ears. Turns out she had shifted closer during the night. I slowly got out of my sleeping so I wouldn't wake her. I figured I'd l go get ready and bring her some breakfast since I was up. I made my way to the locker room and went over my gear.

"Armor? Check." "Weapons? I cocked Marcie and put it on my back "check."

I grabbed some ammo from the ammo box in my locker and closed the door. On my way out of the locker room I passed by a girl in a white dress who I identified as Weiss Schnee who took notice of my presence with a frown and turned away. Knowing about the Schnee family's hatred for the White Fang and the faunus race in general. I could care less of what people think of me though I didn't think it was wise to make enemies this early into the year so I just kept walking until I found the mess hall. I grabbed a piece of sweet bread and coffee for both of us and made my way back to our spot. I sat down and shook her.

"Hey Velvet wake up." I spoke softly.

"Huh … oh hey Trey... what time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"It's about 9AM; here I got you something to eat." I answered and offered her the food.

"Thank you" she said as she took the bread and coffee.

"You still have a few hours to gather your things before initiation so take your time." I said with a smile.

"Aren't you nervous?" she tilted her head saying this.

"A little bit, but I'm sure we'll do fine." I answered. "Look I'm not sure what we'll be facing out there all I want is for you to be careful and always be on your guard if you can find me I'll stand by you until the end, but if you find someone else stick with them. I know for a fact that you can handle yourself well so I don't think you'll have any problems." I said in an attempt to comfort her. "Here I want you to have this." I said handing her a leather bracelet that had the same symbol as my vest. "It was my Dad's bracelet. I wear because I think it keeps me safe so I want you to have it."

"Trey I don't know what to say..." she said looking at the bracelet and back to me.

"You don't have to say anything just come back in one piece." I interrupted.

Before I could say anything else she hugged me tightly.

"You better not die out there." she said squeezing the air out me.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon." I replied returning her hug.

She released me from her grip and stood.

"I'm going to go get geared up ill meet you at the cliff." she said and smiled while waving at me.

I waved back and sat against the wall. Next thing I knew I was being surrounded by 4 female students who wanted to "talk" but before they drew any closer my semblance kicked in and blocked them off.

"What is that thing!?" the leader said.

"Sorry ladies I got somewhere to be maybe next time!" I yelled from across the room as I ran off to the courtyard.

Without paying attention I collided with another student. He was a rather muscular guy. I stood up and offered him my hand.

"Aw man I'm sorry I didn't see you." I said hoping he'd accept my apology.

"Its fine I wasn't paying attention either." he said in a sort of deep voice.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Roland... and yours?" he replied. (Roland has short brown hair and eyes and what looks like Leather armor along with metal pieces around it. About a few inches taller than Trey)

"Trey." I answered.

"Wait... your outfit it looks familiar" Roland said. "is this you?". he said showing me a video on his scroll.

The video showed me fighting off a gang of thugs that were robbing a shop.

I sighed and said "Yeah that's me alright."

"Dude you're amazing!" he exclaimed. "I've never seen anyone fight as well as you and your semblance is amazing... could you show me please?"

Well since he said I was amazing I did just that. A dark purple aura surrounded my body and from my shadow rose a dark figure. Once summoned my clone walked to my side and motioned for a handshake facing Roland. He practically lost it when he shook hands with the clone.

"Hey do you mind if I get a picture of you with my friend? She's right over there. He said pointing to the direction of a girl with pitch black hair a blue hair tie.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt and there's still time before I have to head to the cliff." I said

"Hey Phoebe!" he yelled motioning her to come over.

As she made her way over to us I noticed her huge sniper rifle resting on her back. It's like something you'd only see in the movies.

"Hey Roland what's up... wait is that?" she said with a shocked tone.

Didn't know I was 'that' popular around Vale.

"Roland picture now!" she said with excitement.

A few pictures later*

"So where are you heading shadow warrior'?" Roland asked.

"Is that what they've been calling me?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah its all over the news. Some people actually follow your cause and fight crime all over the city. Then again some don't trust you because you're a faunus." Roland said answering my question.

"I'll need to check up on this when I get back to town and to answer your question from earlier I'm heading to the cliff."

"Hey do you mind if we tag along I mean we are heading to the same place?" Phoebe said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah our friend said she'd wait for us there so it's a win-win for all of us." Roland jumped in.

"Oh what the heck why not I thought I was going to be stuck finding other friends on our own. Turns out they found me." I said to them and smiled.

"AWSOME!" they both said in excitement. Wait until Anna finds out we became friends with 'the' Shadow Warrior she'd love to meet you!"

"You guys don't have to keep calling me Shadow Warrior just call me Trey." I insisted.

"Well then Trey Let's go!" Phoebe took my arm and was practically dragging me towards the cliff.

Special thanks to FaunusSeth for helping me with this story


	4. Authors Note

Hey guys! just want to say thank you for reading my story. though about 200 views may seem small to other people its a lot to me so once again thank you.  
I'm am currently in the middle of Chapter 3 : Dark Embrace. More or less a fourth of the way done.  
This chapter should be way longer so for those of you who wish the chapters were longer There you go!  
My Authors Notes haven't really been working recently due to some whack problem but ill figure it out. Anyways back to work expect the next chapter by tonight or tomorrow afternoon.


	5. Chapter 3: Dark Embrace

Chapter 3 here, sorry if I've made simple mistakes in the past as you can see this is my first fanfic. I've been having problems trying to upload chapters because of some problem that takes me like 20 min to fix. Anyways in this chapter you'll begin to see Trey's dark side take form. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Dark Embrace

As we approached the cliff I saw Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch as well as Velvet. She was speaking to someone I've never seen before probably Phoebe and Roland's friend was motioning me over.  
"Trey over here!" Velvet shouted.  
I had never seen her in combat gear before. She was wearing what looked like Light leather armor with some kind of fabric underneath I don't know seeing her like this amazes me.  
" Hey Velvet it's really weird seeing you in your gear since this is the first time I've seen it." I said rubbing my head.  
Roland and Phoebe ran over to the girl she was speaking with earlier. and small chatters were heard.  
"Made some new friends I see." Velvet said pointing her head over to Roland and Phoebe.

"Yeah I see you made a new friend as well?" I replied  
"Yup she's pretty cool wanna meet her?" she said  
"Why not." I accepting the offer.  
I Velvet walked me over to where Roland and Phoebe they saw me they dispatched to the side revealing a fox faunus girl with black hair but not as dark as Phoebe's along with a pair of light brown eyes. She was wearing a armored top with a skirt and combat pants underneath.  
"Hi my names Anna." she said holding her hand out for a handshake.  
"Trey." I nodded and returned the gesture.  
"I'm more than sure they already told you what I do in my spare time?" I said pointing to Roland and Phoebe.  
" Yes and let me say it's an honor to make your acquaintance 'Shadow Warrior'."  
"What did she call you?" Velvet chimed in.  
"I'll explain later, but I think we're about to start." I said pointing towards Ozpin.  
"Initiates please stand on an individual launch plate."he said loud enough for all of us to hear.  
"Remember what I told you. ill do my best to find you." I said to Velvet.  
She leaned in for a hug and I returned it.  
"Wish me luck!." Velvet said kissing me on the cheek and walking over to her plate.  
I stand on my plate which just so happens to be right in front of Professor Ozpin. I look left and see Velvet followed by other fellow initiates. I turn to my right and see Anna smiling at me along with Roland and Phoebe.  
Now facing Ozpin I give him a small smile followed by him returning it then his face got serious.  
" Listen well initiates for I am not going to repeat myself." he said with a stern tone."There are artifacts resting in the temple at the end of the forest."Your objective is to retrieve these artifacts at all costs. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin said looking at me straight in the eyes.  
"Any further questions?" he said now looking at all of us.  
No one answered  
"Good also note you will be using your own landing strategy and I wish you luck you are going to need it. Oh I almost forgot to mention the first person you see will be your teammate for the next four years.  
I retrieved my blue bandana from my back pocket and tied it around my head to cover my mouth. This was the bandana I used when I went out being a vigilante. I looked over to Velvet who was next to be launched. She smiled and took off into the Emerald Forest. I then looked over to my right and heard Phoebe yell.  
"ROLAND HE'S WEARING IT!"  
They looked over and I gave them a wink before I was sent flying into the forest.I raised my left arm for my grapping hook gauntlet.  
I have to time this right if I don't it won't end well for me and everything I've done will be for nothing. I saw a rather large tree with a long neck sticking out in plain sight.  
"There!" I thought.  
I fired the grappling hook and sure enough it went right through the bark and locked in place. I felt a pull on my arm and I braced myself for landing. Lucky me I was landing in a small field. I left a trail of dirt upon landing and dusted myself off, but then I heard screaming. I looked around to see if I could find the source of the screams only to find out that they weren't coming from the forest, but the sky.  
"LOOK OUT BELOW!" yelled Phoebe falling from the sky.  
In my efforts to attempt to catch her she ended up landing on me instead.  
"Sorry Trey didn't see you there." She said getting off of me.  
"It's fine." I said still dazed from the girls landing.  
"Guess this makes us teammates?" Phoebe asked offering me her hand.  
"Guess so..." I said taking her hand.  
Just as I got up I spotted several pairs of crimson eyes lying in the bush.  
"Phoebe I want you to walk with me and stay close I we're being followed keep your weapon ready there's a lot of them." I said looking into her eyes.  
She nodded an retrieved a machete from a sheath hidden in her hair. Smart hiding place I never saw it until now.  
"I'll follow your lead." she said.  
We walked for about 10 minutes until I heard rustling in the tree line. I looked around still nothing just silence. The silence then broke when I heard loud thumping charging towards me. It was a beowulf and it was pouncing at me. I had just enough time to pull my sword from its sheath and pierce the beowolf's heart.  
"Sneaky bastard." I said removing the lifeless corpse from my body.  
"Close one how did you know it was coming I didn't hear a thing?" she said with wonder in her expression.  
I proceeded to point to my faunus ears with a smirk.  
" Oh yeah forgot you had those ha ha." she laughed.  
"Let's keep moving if we wait for more of them we'll never make it to the temple." I said putting my bandanna in place.  
Before we knew it we found the temple and retrieved our artifacts. Ozpin must enjoy chess if he chose chess pieces for artifacts.  
"Phoebe could you stay here and wait for the others?" I asked her.  
" Um sure mind if I ask where your going?. she answered  
" I need to find Velvet." I replied  
" Oh I see... is she your girlfriend?" she said teasing me.  
"No it's just... I told her I'd find her once we landed and I plan to stay true to my word is all. I said with haste.  
"Alright I'll contact you if I see anyone." after saying this she grabbed my shoulder. " Be careful out there ok?"  
I nodded and ran off into the forest.I fired my grappling hook at a tree and climbed to the top. I heard fighting in the distance and my first instinct was to run towards it and I did. I never ran so fast in my life, but if it meant Velvet's safety It was in on the fighting I saw Velvet and 3 other initiates taking on an ursa then something caught my eye. Another ursa was emerging from the trees behind the group of fighters. I didn't stop running in fact I ran faster. At this rate if I gained enough speed with a strong enough hit I can knock the ursa over and dispatch it. My plan went accordingly. I dove into the ursa and tackled it on to its back and began punching it's throat with all my strength. After Velvet's group finished off the first ursa they turned their attention to me.  
"Whoa did he just? The first initiate said.  
"Look at him go!" said the second.  
"Who is that? said the third  
"Trey? said Velvet in a confused tone.  
I had never felt this strong before. It felt strange, but I embraced it. After a barrage of punches the ursa's neck snapped due to the force I was applying to it. I got off the ursa's belly and on to the forest grass where I collapsed to my knees heavily breathing. Velvet ran to my aid.  
"Trey are you ok?" she said worried about my current state.  
I didn't say a word. All I could do is look up and hug her tightly.  
"You're safe..." I said still breathing heavily. "Good."  
"What was that?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure, oh and if you're wondering where the temple is it's that way follow me."I said recovering and standing up.  
Shortly after entering the trees I got a message from Phoebe informing me that Roland and Anna have arrived at the temple. Now that every one has a artifact we can get back to... something's moving towards us and fast.  
"Phoebe get on the pillar and look over to the north and report what you see. I ordered.  
" The rest of you form up on me weapons drawn!"  
"You got it boss!" Roland said grabbing his hammer from his back.  
The others nodded and prepared themselves.  
" Velvet can you use what magic you have to support the group?" I asked  
"Yes I do" answering my question.  
" Stand by Phoebe and call out if anything shows up from the forest."  
"Trey I've spotted multiple beowolf packs approaching from the North, Northwest, and Northeast areas of the forest." Phoebe called out.  
"Estimated amount of enemies about 30+ coming in fast. I'll provide sniper support from here."  
"Got it!" I answered "Everyone find the beowulfs with different plating than the others those are the alpha's the rest will scatter if they go down."  
I reached for Marcie and put in a variety of dust I took my revolver and loaded it with half blue and half red rounds.  
"Here they come give them all you got!"  
Beowolfs began to charge at us in waves.  
I began firing my revolver at the incoming wave. Roland used his semblance and his skin turned to steel. He leaped at the leader of the pack and slammed its head into the was using dual SMGs and practically mowing down everything in her path.I was concentrated on dispatching a beowolf when one snuck up from behind until Phoebe shot in the other group of fighters were handling themselves well. When one was hit Velvet healed them with her magic. The beowolfs began their final assault and a full charge was issued.  
After what seemed like an eternity the beowolf army was defeated.  
"Let's get back before more come!" I shouted.  
At the team assignment ceremony*.  
"Trey, Roland, Anna, Phoebe these four make team TRAP. Congratulations on your initiation. Professor Ozpin said into the microphone.  
We walked off the stage and I saw Velvet along with the other initiates that were with us. She ended up being in team CFVY. Though it does bring me down about us not being one the same team I'm sure this is a good opportunity for her.  
After Velvet and her team walked off the stage she ran towards me and hugged me.  
"Thank you Trey for getting me this far." she said as she tightened her grip.  
I returned the hug."Your welcome Velvet your parents are going to be proud."  
"I'm going to go celebrate with them want to tag along?" she asked.  
"I'm sorry Velvet as much as I want to there are a few things I need to take care of why don't you invite my Aunt she'd love to go."  
"Oh okay." she said saddened by my answer  
I moved towards her and kissed her cheek. "If I finish my errand fast I'll head over to your house alright?"  
"A-Alright." she said blushing furiously.  
Walking towards the door I saw my team standing on the side of it. Roland witnessing what I did he gestured for a fist bump and said "Smooth." I returned the gesture and made my way to the airships to Vale. Getting off the ship I began walking towards the docks. I had received a tip from a acquaintance that the White Fang were going to rob a cargo ship full of dust.I fired my grappling hook and sat on a warehouse roof spying on the White Fang thugs from the shadows. After 15 minuets of doing this I felt a presence. The footsteps behind me confirmed this.  
"Hands up!" I quickly pulled my revolver on the figure only to be out gunned by his companions.  
"Whoa I think we got on the wrong foot here guns down guys." the person said.  
His men lowered their weapons as did I.  
"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Jake Fisher and I am the vice president of the Shadow Warrior vigilante group.  
"Wait vice president?... who's the president? I asked.  
"That would be you Trey Stormshield. Jake answered.  
"How do you know my full name I've never spoken it to anyone of the public?" I said in shock.  
" I've done some research on you thanks to an acquaintance. The same acquaintance that gave you the tip about the White Fang." said Jake.  
"Well you wanted my attention now you got it speak." I said.  
"Good I have an offer we are going to be holding a meeting exactly one week from now if you can make time to show if you can't we will reschedule." Jake said  
"I'll make time and hear you out can I bring friends?" I asked.  
"Sure if they are friends of yours then they are friends of ours. I thank you for your cooperation now we will take care of the White Fang don't worry we wont kill them we will turn them over to the police once they've been dealt with."said Jake  
"Good to hear I've got to get going I'll be in touch." with that being said I took off.  
I still had time to get ready so I took the rooftops to Aunt Katherine's house.I opened the door only to be hugged tightly by my Aunt.  
"I heard the news you passed your initiation!" she said sucking the life out me.  
"News travels fast around here huh?" I said clinging to dear life  
She released me. "Actually Velvet stopped by she wanted to give you this and for me to tell you to meet her at the carnival." she said handing me a small box.  
"Thanks for letting me know I'm going to go get ready." I said running up the staircase.  
After a quick shower I picked out an outfit which consisted of normal boots, dark blue jeans, a Signal academy t shirt and, a dark denim jacket.I went over to my desk and opened the box Velvet got the box was a necklace with a heart crest as the center piece which I was assuming was Velvet's family crest. Under it was a note that said: For always being there for me - Velvet.  
I smiled and put on the necklace. I better get going I don't want to be late.  
I went downstairs gave Aunt Katherine a kiss on the forehead and left for the fair grounds.  
( Aunt Katherine's P.O.V) " I know for a fact I felt something earlier, but there's no way he could have unlocked it he's not ready for it. I just hope he doesn't end up like his father."  
(Trey's P.O.V)  
The carnival wasn't too far away from where I lived so I didn't need to take the roofs. I can't be unarmed so I brought my revolver and hid it under my shirt. I'm starting to think people are catching onto my Identity I'm going to have to lay low for a while. This is something I need to discuss with Jake. I was coming up to the carnival entrance and I saw Velvet waiting for me by the ticket booth. She was wearing a purple dress and the bracelet I gave her earlier.  
Hey Velvet. I said walking up to her." You look great."  
"Hey Trey did you see the gift I got you?" Velvet said.  
"Sure did in fact I'm wearing it now. I said showing her the necklace. "Thank you by the way I like it."  
"Glad you did my mom helped me pick it out." she said  
I laughed a little. "Well then shall we? offering my arm to her.  
She nodded and took my arm and walked with me to the ticket booth  
"Two please." I said to the woman in the booth and handed her 20 Lien.  
"Here you go enjoy!" she said handing me the tickets  
"Where to first? I said smiling at Velvet.  
"Oh how about that one!" she said pointing to a roller coaster.  
"Lets go." I said with anticipation.  
After pretty much riding everything in the carnival Velvet suggested the ferris wheel next.  
The view of Vale at night was amazing I could see all the buildings and lights.  
"Hey Trey can I ask you a question?" Velvet asked  
"Sure go ahead." I said with a smile.  
"Why do you look out for me all the time and don't say its because you promised my mom." She said looking at me in the eyes.  
Dang she put me on the spot with this one.  
"It's because I care about you a lot Velvet you stood up for me when no one else would when we were younger and I guess you could say this is me returning the It's time I tell you where I go during the night."  
"Go ahead." she said with a soft tone.  
"After I got the news about what happened to my parents I just lost it.I started avoiding everyone except Aunt Katherine. It was about two years ago when I became a vigilante vowing to never let an innocent person be hurt in this town while I'm still breathing. Velvet I prevented your death a total of three times in the past two years." I confessed.  
"What?" she said in a shocked tone  
" I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you ever died. Not before me."  
She got up and hugged me tightly.  
"Trey... I don't know what to say."  
"Let's just enjoy the rest of the ride then I'll walk you home." I said returning the hug  
"Okay." she said as we reached the peak of the ferris wheel.  
She took my hand and we made our way to her house. Walking through town when it's peaceful relaxes me. I need a break every once in a while I haven't had a full night's sleep in reached Velvet's house and we separated hands.  
"Thanks for coming Trey I had a lot of fun." Velvet said opening the door.  
"So did I... I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"I said walking down the steps  
"Yeah I'll see you there Goodnight Trey."Velvet said peeking from behind her door.  
"Night Velvet." I said walking off into the night.  
I think ill go home and get my gear and stop by the store for supplies before I head to BEACON. I opened the door and saw Aunt Katherine was sleeping in her must have fallen asleep watching soap operas again. I went upstairs got my gear and took store was on the way to beacon so it's a straight trip. I was closing in on the store until I saw a blond teen getting jumped by a group of guys that I'm pretty sure aren't his friends. Knowing me I was going to put a stop to this. I grabbed Marcie from my back and loaded bag rounds into it.  
"Four on one aw c'mon guys that's not fair." I said cocking my shotgun. "I'll give you one warning and that's all your going to get now back away from the guy before I get trigger happy."  
"Cardin he's armed we should do what he say." said one of the teens.  
"Shut up Russell I'll handle this. Cardin said to his friend.  
"Wait Cardin Winchester? Jumping innocent people? Wow I would have thought you would have at least some honor, but I've been proven wrong before." I said aiming at him.  
Cardin was angered by me saying this and he began to march towards me, but I stopped him by firing a bag past his face.  
"I won't miss next time." I shouted.  
Accepting defeat Cardin ran off with his friends in the opposite direction. I walked towards the blonde and offered my hand to help him up.  
"You okay man?". I asked him.  
"Yeah thanks for saving me. Wait haven't I've seen you around BEACON?. The blonde asked taking my hand and getting up from the ground.  
"Maybe I'm Trey by the way what's your name? I said introducing myself.  
"Juane" the blonde said.  
"Well Juane I was going to buy some supplies here at the store If you want you can tag along and tell me about yourself while I buy you an ice pack."I said with a laugh.  
"Alright guess it wouldn't hurt since you saved me and all." he said taking my offer."  
"Let's get to it then." I said entering the store motioning him to follow.

That's Chapter 3 for you guys hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 4: Revelations

**Chapter 4 here. I'll have a lot of spare time in the coming weeks so expect a new chapter every few days or so. Hope you enjoy and leave a review to let me know what you think about the story.**

Chapter 4 Revelations

After grabbing what I needed including Jaune's ice pack we proceeded to the checkout.

"150 Lien sir." The young cashier said.

I took out 200 Lien and handed it to her.

"Keep the rest for your mom."

"T-Thank you Trey." She said.

"Get home safe." I told her as we exited the store.

"What was that about?" Jaune asked putting the ice pack on his head.

"Her mom is sick." I told him. "She can hardly afford the medicine she needs so I give her some Lien so she can buy it."

"A lot of people must respect you around here." Jaune said.

"Some do some don't but I can't change their minds since they hate what I am." I said trying to wave a cab.

"It's the White Fang that's putting that image in people's heads. You're probably the friendliest faunus I've met." He said

"You got a team Jaune?" I asked.

"Yeah I lead team JNPR how about you do you have a team?" he answered.

"I lead team TRAP." I answered back.

"Team TRAP? I think you guys are in the dorm next to ours." the knight said.

"Oh yeah?" I said now looking towards him.

"Yeah you're friends with that girl with the huge rifle right?" he said referring to Phoebe.

"Sure am hyper that girl is, but a damn good shot."

"Hey Trey, I was on my way to meet my team and some other friends for a bite do you want to come? It's the least I can do for you saving me and all."

I checked my scroll for the time:"9:37PM".

"Alright just let me call my locker so I can put my things in there and then we'll go." I said accepting the offer.

I put in the six digit code for my locker and within minutes it landed in front of me and Jaune. I put the supplies I bought along with my revolver and shotgun in the locker and sent it back to BEACON.

"Alright lead the way." I said to Jaune.

"Cool it's just around the corner." Jaune said

Jaune led me to this small diner where his team was seated at a long table.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late I got into some trouble on the way here, but my new friend here got me out of it." he said pointing at me

"Hello." I waved at his friends.

A girl with Orange hair got up from her seat and ran towards me.

"Jaune brought a doggy!" The girl said playing with my faunus ears.

"Nora leave him alone." A boy with a pink stripe in his hair said to the girl. "Sorry she's a bit hyper. Lie Ren." the teen said holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Trey Storm-Shield" I said returning the gesture.

Nora went back to her seat next to Ren then a girl with waist long hair stood up and introduced herself.

"Pyrrha Nikos." The red head said.

"Pleasure to meet you." I replied.

"And those four over there, are team RWBY". Jaune chimed in pointing to the four girls on the other side of the table.

"Hey there I'm Yang." the blonde girl said.

"Aren't you the girl that destroyed that night club downtown?" I asked with wonder.

"Yup." she said

I turned to a girl with a red hood. She had a face of shock then it hit me. She knows...

"Oh my gosh it's you I've been waiting for this moment my whole life my names Ruby can I get your autograph!?" she said shaking my hand hysterically.

Everyone turned to me and stared.

"What does she mean Trey?" Pyrrha asked.

I took a deep breath and sat down.

"Well since the secret's already halfway out I might as well spill it." I said being prepared for reactions all around."

"I assume you've heard of a vigilante going around fighting crime and all... well that's me I'm the Shadow Warrior everyone's talking about."

I think the most shocked of the bunch was Weiss due to the fact that she stood up and yelled.

"IT WAS YOU THIS WHOLE TIME?

"Yes..." I said as if I was confessing a crime.

"Out of all people it had to be you a faunus." She said choking me death.

"Sorry ice queen, I thought you liked your merchandise to reach its destination and not lost."

This managed to stop her in her tracks. She sat down in silence after she released me from her grasp.

"Please excuse Weiss she's not to fond of the faunus because of the conflict with the White Fang and her family." A girl with a black bow said. "Blake Belladonna" she said holding out her hand

"Trey" I said shaking her hand

"Take a seat Trey were about to order." Jaune said putting me in a chair in the middle of Pyrrha and Blake.

After dinner we all talked about our initiations. Who would have thought these guys took down a Nevermore and a Deathstalker in the same day. They seem like they can handle themselves pretty well. We were making our way to the airships until I heard screams followed by a gunshot coming from down the road. Without hesitation I ran towards the screams without saying a word.

"Hey Trey, where are you going?" Jaune shouted.

"Let's go after him." Ruby suggested.

They did just that. I arrived to the scene and fell to my knees. I couldn't function after what I was looking at. It was the girl that worked the register at the store lying in a pool of her own blood with a bullet wound in her chest. I looked around to see if I can find the one who did this and saw someone running away to the right of the street. I had no room for mercy I was acting purely on rage. I began to chase after the murderer. I was getting a strange feeling in my arm the feeling I would get when my markings would move from my shoulder to my hand. Jaune and the rest of the group spotted the body and saw me running after the man.

"I'll call an ambulance you guys go." Ren said pulling out his scroll.

The rest of the group nodded and continued their pursuit. Passing a shop I saw in my reflection that both my eyes were crimson red and my right arm had taken the form of... a claw? This didn't stop me and I was closing in on the murderer. I jumped from my position and landed on him.

"Please it was on accident please don't hurt me!" the man said begging for his life.

No more mercy. No more forgiveness. I wasn't in control of my body all I could do is watch what I was about to do. I raised my claw to begin ripping him apart.

"Trey stop!" I heard Pyrrha's voice shout.

I looked over my shoulder to see Pyrrha leading my friends over to me

"This isn't the way to handle this situation do not kill him!"

"But he killed.." I tried to say but was interrupted.

"She's fine Ren called an ambulance they got to her in time she's on her way to the hospital."

I calmed down a bit once I heard the news. I looked down only to find the man had escaped my grasp. The bastard got away. I got up and caught my breath. My arm had reverted back to its normal state.

"I'm sorry for acting out it's just..." I said interrupted once more

"It's ok we understand right guys?" Pyrrha said looking at our friends.

They all agreed

"C'mon let's get back to BEACON so you can rest."

I'll never hear the end of this is Aunt Katherine finds out.

When we got off the airship I got this massive headache. This is probably how that beowolf felt when Roland smashed it head into the ground. As the others went to their dorms Pyrrha walked me to mine. The door was open and we walked in. I saw a note on one of the beds it read : We are staying the night at Roland's house stay safe leader- Anna.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks for you know... stopping me and all. I don't know what got over me."I said sitting down on the bed.

Pyrrha put her hand on my shoulder.

"Trey we friends look out for each other I just hope you'd do the same for one of us in the future. It's getting late get some rest we have class tomorrow did you get your schedule? "

I turned the note around: schedules on the desk- Phoebe

"Yeah here it is." I said handing it to her.

She skimmed through it.

"We have a few classes together in the morning and afternoon."

"So that means I have to see you more often that sucks." I said teasing her.

She punched my arm and ended up on the floor.

"Ouch."

"I'm sorry." she apologized.

"It's ok I just wasn't expecting it." I said getting off the ground.

"Well goodnight Trey first class is at 9AM I'll see you there." Pyrrha said opening the door.

"Night." I said waving her goodbye.

What a night. After a cold shower I got ready for bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Well she seems nice." A voice in the room echoed.

I jumped out of my bed hearing this.

"Who's there?" I said aloud.

"It's me your semblance." the voice said.

A figure formed on the chair in front of the desk.

"I must be hallucinating I can't really be talking to my shadow that's weird."

"Almost as weird as your arm taking the form of a claw?" the clone said.

"How did you..."

"I've been watching over you your whole life." the shadow said walking towards my bed. "I know more about you and those around you than you think."

"Like what." I asked facing the shadow.

"The fact that Velvet and Pyrrha have sprouted feelings for you, the fact that you're a werewolf, oh and the fact you've been lied to for years. "

"Wait what was the second one?" I asked in shock.

"You're a werewolf." the shadow said "You unlocked your werewolf traits the moment you charged the Ursa in the forest. What you thought I was behind the claw thing?"

"How long have I been a... you know?" I said sitting back down.

"You inherited it from your father."

"Dad was a werewolf?"

"I've spoken too much of the topic if you want to hear more speak with your Aunt she's already aware of what happened earlier." The shadow said

I'll have to stop by the house when I have time.

"What was the first one again?" I asked

"Velvet and Pyrrha have grown feelings for you and sooner or later you're going to have to choose."

Velvet I saw coming, but Pyrrah? No way she'd fall for me so quickly.

"Velvet's feelings for you grew the moment you confessed on the ferris wheel. As for Pyrrha her friends were convinced she liked Jaune, but that all changed the moment she met you." The shadow said

"Is there anything else I have to worry about?" I said laying down.

"Jake is not to be trusted I have reason to believe he is a part of the White Fang." the shadow said

"What makes you think that." I asked.

"The dust never made it to its destination."

"Thank you for the information." I said fixing my pillow.

"If you require more assistance you know how to reach me. You should sleep you don't want to fall asleep on your first day." the shadow said as is disintegrated into the darkness of the room.

I took its advice. I couldn't believe what I had just heard this changes everything. I have to control myself if not I'm going to end up in an even bigger mess.

The next morning*

I woke up only to realize I had 10 minutes to get ready.

"Shit I overslept." I said to myself.

I was brushing my teeth when I saw something strange...my markings grew. Normally they reverted back but now it was longer, more than likely from when my arm changed last night. This was the least of my worries at the moment. I put on my uniform and walked out still trying to button the jacket only to be bumped into Weiss who was running at full speed.

"Out of the way dog." she said getting up and running.

Blake stopped in front of me.

"Get up we're all late." She said lifting me from the ground.

I joined team RWBY and JNPR in a morning run to our first class. My jacket was flying trying to keep up with me. Surprising that we all have the same class.

A few classes later it was now lunch time and I went to the library with Blake to pick up some books I needed for my classes.

"You come here often Blake?" I asked the dark haired girl.

"Every now and then when I need quiet or just to check out a new book." she answered.

"Hey can I ask you a question? I asked her.

"What's on your mind?" she answered.

"Have you told anyone?"

"About?"

"The ears Blake." I said pointing at her bow.

"How did you..."

" I saw them when you helped me up this morning."

She looked down in disappointment.

"Look secrets safe with me I'm just wondering why you'd hide them is all. you don't have to say anything if you don't want to just let me know if you want to talk about it."

She looked up and smiled. We were walking towards the cafeteria when I heard Velvet's voice.

"Ow that hurts." I heard her say.

I dropped the books I was holding and ran towards the cafeteria.

"Trey wait!" Blake said as I took off, but I didn't listen.

The feeling had returned to my arm. I was well aware of what was happening now. I saw Cardin pulling Velvet's ears and laughing with his friends. Seeing this made me furious and I started marching towards the scene with my arm already in claw form. I looked around the room one last time and saw everyone about to witness what I was about to do. I pulled Velvet from Cardin's grasp and with all my strength clawed him hard enough to send him to the nearest wall. looking at the aftermath it turns out I clawed right through his armor. I walked towards him and crouched to his position.

"Lay a finger on her again and ill rip that arm off." I said staring at him directly in his eyes striking fear in them.

Cardin ran out of the cafeteria along with his team. I took a look around me everyone was in shock. Then I saw Professor Ozpin in the window.

I'm in for it now


	7. Chapter 5: Aftermath

There I was sitting in Ozpin's office awaiting punishment. I may have gone a little too far with Cardin. At least I didn't cut through flesh only armor, but I think he got the message. Ozpin entered the room.

"Mr. Storm-shield care to explain the incident with Cardin Winchester?" he said sitting down.

"What happened to me or to Cardin?" I said crossing my arms.

"You. I was going to deal with Mr. Winchester myself, but it appears you beat me to the way I would have handled it, but good enough." he said

"So I'm not expelled or anything?" I asked putting my hands on the desk.

"No you're not now back to the topic at hand. What's the story behind claw?" he asked

"To be honest Professor I didn't know about the claw until last night. I was going to use it to end a criminals life, but my friends stopped me and calmed me down then it disappeared. Then when I was going to sleep my semblance started telling me all this nonsense on how I'm a werewolf." I explained

"Come again?" Ozpin said confused.

As much as I didn't want to say it again I wasn't in any position to argue.

"I'm a werewolf." I said looking him in the eyes.

"There is no such proof of this in the records maybe I have to dig deeper. You're dismissed." Ozpin said looking through his scroll. I got up from the seat and opened the door.

"Trey." Ozpin said stopping me. "Don't go far I may call you here again soon for now please resume your classes."

"Yes sir." I nodded and walked out.

I checked my schedule and saw that I had Ms. Goodwitch next. I heard chatter about me in the hall. They were scared of me. I walked a straight path to Goodwitch's class. Not how I expected my first day of class to go. I entered the classroom all eyes on me.

"Ah Mr. Storm-shield perfect timing you're next please step up to the stage."

I did as I was told and walked on to the stage looking at my classmates. Ms. Goodwitch began calling out names of my opponents. They refused to fight me. Jaune raised his hand.

"I'll fight him Ms. Goodwitch." he said standing up.

"Ok Mr. Arc please step up to the stage.

I don't want to fight. I'm not sure if I'm stable yet what if hurt Jaune?

"Ms. Goodwitch I forfeit the match against Jaune." I said

"Very well please return to your seat." She said

After other students fought against each other class was over. Jaune ran up to me.

"Trey why'd you throw the match?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Jaune I'm not sure if I'm stable at the moment I mean you saw what I did to Cardin. What if I did the same to you?" I said to him.

"Trey we don't hate you or anything we were just surprised. We're still your friends and nothing's going to change that." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune." I said

"Hey do you know where Velvet is right now?"

"Well since class is done for the day I would guess she's in her dorm room." He said rubbing his chin.

"Alright I'll see you around." I said making my way to the dorms.

I hope I didn't freak her out or anything. She probably thinks I'm some kind of animal. I was closing in in her dorm when I saw her teammates leaving from inside. I hid behind a wall and waited for them to pass. Once they did I knocked on Velvet's door.

"Velvet it's me open up." I said hoping she heard me

The door opened and I was immediately tackled by Velvet.

"You have some explaining to do get inside." She said

One long ass explanation later*

"That sure is a lot to take in." Velvet said

"That's what I said. "

"Look don't worry about it I don't hate you or anything." She said.

Phew

"Thanks for taking care of Cardin by the way I wasn't the only one he was bullying so you did a lot of us a favor. Hey my team is coming back and they aren't really sure about you at the moment so you better take off before problems start."

"I wasn't kidding when I said I'd rip his arm off." I said

"Sure Trey, sure." she said walking me out.

"I mean it." I said already out the door.

Well now I can relax knowing she doesn't hate me or anything. I was turning the corner to my dorm until I saw Pyrrha waiting outside.

"Wonder what's on her mind" I thought to myself.

"Hi Trey." She said now in front of me

"Hey Pyrrha what's up?" I asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to town with me since the rest of my team is busy at the moment." She asked me.

"Damn I'm starting to hate the fact that you're right sometimes you know". I said in my head so my semblance could hear me.

"Told you, you should go you know. See who you're going to choose in the future. No one is going to see you they're all busy right now." My head rang.

"Sure I don't see why not besides I think Phoebe might have a trap in store for me if I go inside the dorm." I told her.

"DAMMIT." I heard her yell from inside the room.

"C'mon let's go!" She said taking my hand and dragging me to the airships

Girls got a grip I can tell you that. We stopped by a clothing store where she tried on multiple outfits asking for my opinion. Everything she tried on looked good on her then again I bet she hears that a lot. I took a look round and a dark brown duster caught my eye.

"Huh it fits." I said trying it on. "Think I'll take it"

Pyrrha had finished picking out the outfits she wanted to take and waved me over to the register.

"1,200 Lien." The man at the register said to us.

Pyrrha was looking through her purse for money when I had already given the man the total.

"Have a nice day." The man said.

"You didn't have to..." she said looking up at me.

"Pyrrha I insist and to be honest I have way too much on me as it is." I said cutting her off.

"Now how about you come with me to a store I like?" I said patting her shoulder.

I walked her to the weapons store I sell guns to. We walked in and we were immediately greeted by Demarco the owner.

"There's my favorite vigilante, here to clean out my register again?" he said from behind the counter.

"Not today Demarco." I said laughing. "Just looking for upgrades is all."

"Well then take a look at my new stock we recently got a shipment of larger ammo wheels for that revolver of yours." he said pulling out a box of revolver related items.

I glanced at Pyrrha who was looking at the vast array of weapons on the wall.

"There you go Demarco." I said handing him 500 Lien

"No, no, no, it's on the house." He said waving his hand "On one condition."

"What might that condition be?" I asked.

"When you're on break you come and work for me here at the shop. We got a deal?" He asked putting his arm on the counter.  
I did kind of want to get a job here.

"Sure Demarco I'll let you know when I'm on break and I'll take over for you." I accepted the offer.

"Good. Ok kiddo, come back soon alright." He said.

"Will do Demarco, Pyrrha?" I said holding the door and waving her over.

After exiting the shop we made our way to the airships, but Pyrrha was falling behind.

"Pyrrha is something wrong?" I asked stopping in front of her.

"Trey, can I tell you something?" she responded.

Uh oh please don't do this please don't do this not now.

"What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Ever since I met you I couldn't help but feel a spark every time I was around you."

Fuck.

"When we talked in the halls, when you'd defend those who couldn't defend themselves, and how generous and caring you are."

Here it comes.

"I guess you could say... I've fallen for you." Pyrrha confessed.

"Are you sure no one's around" I said in my head so my semblance could hear.

"Nope" It said back.

I'm haven't decided who I want to be with yet and here she is spilling her guts out to me. I don't want a relationship right now, but I can't just reject her. God I hope that shadow is right because I'm about to do something drastic.

"Pyrrha look you're pretty much the most awesome person I've ever met I'm sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now there's already too much on my plate." I said with so much guilt.

Pyrrha looked down in sadness.

"But to show I do care about you I'll give you this." I said to her.

I put my hand under her chin, lifted her head to mine, and kissed her. Her green eyes lit up. Not the smartest thing I've done, but I didn't see any other way without it ending badly.

"Now let's get back to BEACON." I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Lady killer." My shadow said in my head.

"Shut up." I replied.

I walked Pyrrha to her dorm where I waved to her team from outside.

"Goodnight Trey." she said to me.

"Goodnight Pyrrha." I said and began to walk to my door.

I opened the door and before I knew it my team pulled me in and held me down.

"YOU'RE A WEREWOLF?" They all said.

"Keep it down I don't want the whole school to know the day I found out speaking of which. How did you guys find out?" I said throwing them off me.

Anna raised her hand. "Guilty."

"I didn't see you all day how could you have found out." I questioned the fox.

She showed me a video on her scroll about what happened during lunch.

"Damn, do you guys record everything I do?" I said taking off my duster.

"I don't roll that way." Roland said from his bed.

Anna hid a red light from view with her coat.

"I tend to leave a few bugs here and there..." Phoebe said looking away from my direction

"I'm not even going to ask why. Hey I almost forgot, you remember telling me something about a cause going around town?"

"Yes" Roland said sitting up.

"Well I met the guy who's running it and I'm meeting him this weekend at their hideout and he said I could bring you guys."

Phoebe ran up to me and held me by my shirt.

"Damn right you're bringing us." She said.

Fast forward to Saturday night*

Velvet found out from Phoebe where we were going and after a whole day of arguing she won and tagged along. What if Jake isn't a part of the White Fang and my shadow is just tricking me? Well see soon enough. We walked into a warehouse full of boxes and tables with plans on them. A lot of people dressed in my vigilante gear were walking around and chatting with one another. Jake appeared from the top of the cat walk

"Ah Trey surprised you could make it... and how easily you fell for my trap."

"What?" I said and before I knew it I was brought to my knees and tied up as well as my friends.

"If you hurt her you'll regret it!" I yelled at the White Fang grunts referring to Velvet.

"Trey what's happening!" Velvet shouted to me.

"It's going to be ok I'll get us out of this." I said trying to calm her.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Jake laughed

"JAKE!" I growled.

"You should have listened."


	8. Chapter 6: Where Wolves Fear To Tread

Chapter 6: Where Wolves Fear To Tread

I was 14 when my parents disappeared and I woke up in the spare room at Aunt Katherine's house. She told me that they had gone on a honeymoon at our cabin in forever falls. A week had gone by and I began to worry. I called and called... but no answer. That's when Aunt Katherine came into my room and told me the news. I avoided everyone at school, my grades went down drastically, and I hardly my room. Then I met Velvet. I was coming home one day from school when I saw her being teased by some upper-class boys on the sidewalk. I interfered and got my ass kicked. I remember the pain from the punches as they connected with my face. When I awoke from the beating I had taken I was in Velvet's house getting stitched up by her mom. We began to talk more after the event and eventually becoming friends. Over the summer we would talk constantly until one of us fell asleep. She helped me get back on my feet and I began to open up to the world. I made new friends and I got my grades up again all thanks to her. I was finally happy again.  
"Trey." I heard her voice say.

"Trey." It was louder this time.

"Trey!" I came to.

I was handcuffed to a chair and being beaten by Jake as a man and a woman stood watching from behind. I looked to the source of Velvet's shouting. She was tied up next to my team and the remaining Shadow Warrior vigilantes. I was clinging to life while every hit I took I was loosening my grip to the world. Jake turned my chair over to my friends so they can witness the pain I was in. They couldn't bear the sight.

"Let go of him you bastard!" Roland shouted.

"But it's so much fun seeing your faces as I beat the living shit out of your precious friend here." Jake said delivering three blows to my stomach.  
I was coughing blood a lot of it. I glanced at the ground below and saw the area surrounding it was covered in it.

"That's enough Jake." A woman in a red dress said.

"Why don't you just end him already? It's why we hired you isn't it." A man in a white coat said coming into view along with the woman revealing their faces.  
I used what strength I had left to break the cuffs and play the part. Considering I've had my fair share of misunderstandings with the police.

"C'mon Cinder can I have at least 5 more minutes of..." Jake said turning to the pair.

"No we are on schedule and do not intend on being backtracked because of some wannabe hero." The woman said.

"Come Roman we have business to attend to." Cinder said motioning the man to follow.

It was time to act. I'm going to save my friends or die trying.

"Well sorry it had to end, here pal, but this is what happens when you cross the White Fang." Jake said coming close assuming he was going to try and break my neck.

"Just come, a little closer asshole." I said to myself.

I jumped from my seat and bit into Jakes shoulder spitting out a chunk of flesh. While Jake was screaming in pain I took cover from the oncoming fire from the White Fang grunts. I looked around for a weapon and lucky me all of the weapons that belonged to me and my team were against the wall.I picked up my revolver and began returning fire. Guess they didn't think of me as much of a threat since all they had were pistols. Once they were dealt with I turned to Jake who was holding a sword pointing at me.

"Careful with that you might cut yourself." I said to Jake who was still holding the wound.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you and your friends." Jake threatened.

I dropped my gun and picked up my sword and took a stance.

"Let's see what you got." I said taunting him.

Jake lunged his sword at me and I quickly parried. I tried to drive my sword into his stomach, but he sidestepped it. He's fast even when injured. Jake continued his assault with even more force. I parried most of them, but took a few hits to my legs. I faked right and sliced his sword arm with the follow up. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up I have to finish this now. With all my force I parried Jake's next attack and kick him away dropping his sword in the process. I charged with my remaining power not knowing the outcome of this final blow. I swung my sword diagonally towards him... but he dogged it and disarmed me. Jake took my sword from the floor and hit me with the swords hilt turning me to Velvet. This was it this was the day my life would end. Jake drove the sword straight through my abdomen.

"No!" Velvet cried out witnessing the sword enter my body.

My team couldn't even look at what was happening. I saw them weeping at the sight. I began to slowly fade away. My life flashing before my eyes, old memories came through my mind like a wildfire. I took one last look at Velvet and saw her staring at me horrified. Jake pushed the blade even further into my abdomen.

"This could have been way quicker, but you had to try and be a hero and screw things up even further for yourself and those around you. Take a good look at your friends because the next time you're going to see them is at the gates." Jake whispered into my ear.

My eyes shut. I was breathing what I thought would be my last breath...then I remembered there was still something worth living for. I swore on my life that Velvet wouldn't be hurt. I kept breathing. I saw my reflection in the blade that was currently trying to end my life and broke it. With the blade in hand I turned to a shocked Jake and plunged the piece into his throat.

"No one threatens my friends..." I said still holding the blade in his neck.

Jake's life left his body and all that was left was his corpse laying in a pool of his blood. I walked over to Velvet removing the rest of the blade from my back. I fell to my knees in front of her.

"Trey..." She said with tears flowing down her face.

"Velvet..." I said in a low tone.

I removed the space between us and kissed her.

"I love you..." I said with my dying breath and blacked out.

I woke up blinded by a bright light. My eyes adjusted and I looked around the room and saw Blake and Weiss sitting across from each other.

"So the wolf lives." Weiss said standing from her seat.

"Ugh where am I?" I asked.

"What no 'Hey ice queen.' this time?" She said folding her arms

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A week and a couple days." The cat faunus said.

"You were in pretty bad shape though you had serious injuries you made a full recovery in 5 days." Weiss joined in." You were asleep since then and you got the ok from the doctor about leaving when you woke up."

"Where's Velvet?" I asked getting off the bed.

"She's downstairs waiting in the lobby along with the rest of us, JNPR and, your team as well as Professor Ozpin." Blake said handing me an outfit and my duster.  
"Meet us by the elevator when you're done getting dressed." Weiss said as they exited the room.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw the scar where the sword pierced my body. I hovered my hand over it no pain. Perks of being a werewolf I guess. I put on my clothes along with my duster and walked to the elevator where Weiss and Blake were waiting.

"Your friend Demarco brought you something as a get well gift Jaune has it downstairs." Blake said.

"Aw c'mon I hate surprises." I said laughing.

The elevator opened and the girls lead me down a hall into the lobby where all our friends were standing up seeing me come into view, next thing I knew I was being tackled by them all creating a pile of laughter.

"Hey don't break me again!" I said from underneath my pile of friends.

From my position I saw Professor Ozpin talking to a man in a leather coat.  
He looks familiar...


	9. Chapter 7 : In Good Hands (Part 1)

**Here's Chapter 7 sorry of it's a bit late I got pretty busy !**

Chapter 7 : In Good Hands (Part 1)

The Storm-shield blood curse is bound only to those who were born into the family. The curse bearers offspring would (no matter the circumstances) be born with the curse. It has been in the family for centuries hidden away from the world. Though this curse won't be active until the host has reached the age of 24 it can manifest into ones emotions unlocking it early. Such a thing has never been recorded until the recent events of the youngest host Trey Storm-shield in which the curse has manifested into his anger causing short bursts of his beast from to appear. There are rituals that can permanently alter the curse allowing it either be called upon will or to stay in beast form forever. There are only a few Storm-shields left in the kingdoms. Those currently residing in Vale are as follows, Trey Storm-shield, Katherine Storm-shield, Carla Storm-shield, Anthony Storm-shield, and Father of Trey: Jason Storm-shield. These individuals can be identified by the Sword and Shield family crest on pieces of clothing they wear. A highly respected family to the faunus in Vale currently rivaled with The Schnee family due to their faunus heritage. There is no banishment of the curse. Those who have tried only sought their own destruction. The curse takes over the host's body completely under the influence of a full moon. The beast within takes over the host with only one thing on its mind...the hunt.

Back at the hospital lobby*

After getting helped up by Jaune from the massive pile up in the lobby, Velvet came running towards me.

"I'm so glad you're okay I didn't think you were going to wake up." She said hugging me.

"To be honest I didn't I'd wake up either. I said returning the hug.

Demarco walked up to me with a long rectangular case in hand.

"Here I heard you broke your other sword so i crafted a new one for you." he said handing me the case. "Go ahead open it up."

I opened the case and to my surprise it was red and black colored saber... with a weird hilt?

"Oh I forgot to tell you it's got a hidden secret along with it just hit the button on the hilt." he said showing me what to do.

once I pressed the button he was pointing to the saber transformed into a lever action rifle.

"This is awesome Demarco! Thank you." I said in awe of my new weapon.

"Some big time business guy placed an order for that weapon, but I figured you put it to good use rather than it sitting in a display case gathering dust." he said patting my shoulder.

Anna came up to me next.

"While you were unconscious we planned a get well party at your house. Pretty convenient for you to wake up today we have the whole afternoon free. Of course we just need to go get the food." the fox said poking me in the forehead.

"Hope my Aunt wasn't any trouble." I said with a laugh

"Not at all, in fact she was on board the whole way." She said moving her tail.

"Why don't we all head over now?" Yang jumped in.

"Are you going to demolish my house like the nightclub?" I asked.

"Keep it up and I might." she said raising a fist with a smile.

"Ok, ok, you guys go on ahead I'm just going to talk to Professor Ozpin and head over."

"This way friends!" Ruby said pointing to the door

Velvet waved me goodbye as she exited the hospital with our friends. As I made my way over to Ozpin the man I thought looked familiar turned and looked at me with relief.

"There he is." he said opening his arms for a hug.

I didn't move. I knew exactly who this was. The man was my Uncle James from my mother's side of the family. I hated the man's guts, always taking advantage of my mother's generosity whenever he needed money to get wasted at the bar. His breath reeked of alcohol and he wasn't exactly well groomed.

"Ah so you've awoken." Professor Ozpin said turning to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks for asking." I replied.

"Good now I know you just recovered from the incident with the White Fang assassin, but during your time here at the hospital things have been quite...hectic." he said to me

"How so Professor?" I asked.

"A large amount of dust has recently been stolen from the Schnee dust company in the past week." He said pointing to a shop outside the hospital window. "This weekend the Schnee family will be hosting a gathering at their manor. There have been whispers of an attack to be placed during the gathering and I'm telling you this because I want you to provide security at Schnee Manor to by all means...repel this attack." "Speak to officer William at the Vale police department for more details." he explained

"Consider it done." I nodded.

"Good also we aren't sure the exact time the rumored attack is to commence so you'll be staying at the Schnee house for the duration of your assignment." He said taking a sip from his mug. "You may now resume with whatever you have planned for today Mr. Storm-shield."

"Thank you Professor Ozpin." I said as he walked out of the hospital.

Uncle James looked at me with a look of disgust.

"Way to make me look good in front of the headmaster of BEACON mutt." he said reaching for my shirt."Now how much you got..."

I swatted his hand away.

"First you freeload off of mom and now you're going to try and bully me out of my money? I don't think so." I said trying not to rip his head off.

"You shouldn't talk to me like that young man." He said raising his hand for a slap. "The only thing you'll get out of it is a beat..."

I punched him in the gut and pushed him outside. He sat there on the sidewalk holding his stomach.

"If you even knock on Aunt Katherine's door you'll regret it." I said pointing at him.

I walked down the sidewalk leaving James sitting in a puddle. He had it coming. My dad was never home to confront him so I would try to protect mom from him only leading to an abusive childhood. He comes around me again I'll probably just end him right then and there. I wanted to take a walk around town just to calm myself a bit. I sat on a bench and looked through my scroll. My inbox was full of messages from the students and staff at BEACON. Get well soon. Hope you feel better. Surprised Ms. Goodwitch sent me something I thought she didn't like me by the tone of her voice. Maybe she talks like that to everyone. I think I better head home. I don't want Aunt Kathrine to be any more worried than she must have been when I was knocked out.I was reaching for the door knob until the door swung open revealing a rather angry Weiss.

"There you are!" She said pulling me inside.

"What, did I miss anything?" I asked.

"No, but your Aunt was starting to worry didn't you get my messages?" she said crossing her arms.

"I don't recall having you in my contact list Weiss." I said taking off my duster.

"I asked Blake for it, don't get your hopes up." She said stomping her foot.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Jaune and the rest of his team went to go get the stuff for the party, your Aunt is in the backyard, and as for Blake, Ruby, and Yang... last time I saw them they were in your room."

My room? What could they be possibly doing in my room? I walked up the stairs closer to the sounds of giggling coming from my room. I opened the door to find Yang spinning in my desk chair, Ruby jumping on my bed, and Blake examining the box of case files and criminal profiles I 'borrowed' from the police station.

"There he his!" Yang said stopping the chair.

"What are you guys doing in here?" I asked leaning on the door frame.

"Just checking the place out...seeing what kind of guy you were." She said standing up handing me a book.

The book had my family symbol on it. Where did she find this? I skimmed through the book examining its contents. My entire family history is on the pages in this book. Anatomy of werewolves, lunar cycles. I closed the book.

"So you've figured me out?" I asked putting the book down on the desk.

"Yup and it was quite the secret you were hiding from us" Yang said now walking over to the bed.

"Why hide it?" Ruby said now sitting down on my currently messed up bed.

"Ruby I didn't know I was a...you know until a few weeks ago." I said taking a seat on the chair.

"After reading what was in that book of yours it says you're not supposed to really change until you're 24 and how old are you now? Blake said still looking through the box of files.

I looked at the calendar at the wall. September? My birthday is on August that means I'm 18 now.

"18." I said staring at Blake who opened a file.

Her eyes opened up when she opened it. She put it down to continue the conversation.

"Then you must be some kind of special." the cat faunus said closing the box.

Someone was giving the front door a real beating Jaune and his team are back. I walked downstairs with Ruby, Yang, and Blake behind me. Aunt Katherine beat me to the door. I halted the group behind me. It wasn't Pyrrha's perfume I was smelling, it was the scent of...alcohol.

"What do you want James?" Aunt Katherine said sternly.

"Where is he? Where is that punk you call nephew!" James shouted trying to get through the door.

"You have no business here so get out before I call the police!" Katherine said still holding him back.

"Move!" James shouted slapping Aunt Katherine out of his way and entering the house by force.

It was at this moment that I completely lost it. I walked down the rest of the staircase. I grabbed James and threw him across the living room. The girls were seeing to Aunt Katherine who was currently in shock. Team JNPR walked into the house along with Velvet not knowing what I was about to become.

"What's going on?" Ren asked coming through the door last.

"STAY BACK!" I shouted practically growling.

This excruciating pain surged through my body. It was like something I could never possibly imagine. My bones felt as if they were breaking more like...shifting. My teeth were scratching my tongue. My friends were about to see a side of me I wish they hadn't. I saw my rib cage shift with my own eyes. My hands were turning into claws. Fur was sprouting from everywhere. Growls echoed throughout the house. James arose from the pieces of table he landed on.

"What the..." He said holding his head.

After the pain subsided I stood up. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wasn't human. I wasn't myself I looked like the illustrations in the book. I stared at James with blood red eyes and let out a roar.

I gave in to the beast within.

**And there it is! if you're wondering what Trey's wolf form looks like think of the beowolves from the red trailer but that's it for now leave a review and tell me what you thought about the chapter**


	10. Chapter 8: In Good Hands (Part 2)

**Here's Chapter 8 a bit later than i wanted it to be out but i did it.**

Chapter 8 : In Good Hands (Part 2)

"He's lucky he didn't rip him to shreds." Aunt Katherine said sitting down on the couch. "I'm sorry you guys had to seem him that way, but he just loses it when someone he cares about gets hurt... and he cares about a lot of people."

"I never would have imagined it to be that bad" Velvet said sitting next to Katherine. "That that's what he's capable of..."

"He's still asleep." Ren said walking from down the stairs." I don't think he's waking up anytime soon."

"Good then I need to ask a favor from you all." Aunt Katherine said standing up.

"What is it Ms. Storm-shield?" Ruby asked

"Ruby, take your team to town and get me everything on this list here take this it should be enough." Aunt Katherine said handing her Lien and a list.

"On it Ms. Storm-shield." Ruby said exiting the house with her team.

"Jaune was it? You and your team start moving the furniture from the living room to the kitchen the floor needs to be absolutely clear and keep watch on Trey he shouldn't wake up, but if he does call me right away." Aunt Katherine said looking in his direction.

Jaune nodded and team JNPR began moving the furniture one by one.

"Anna, Phoebe, and Roland I need you to go to Forever Fall and bring me the sap from the trees." Aunt Katherine said handing Anna a jar.

"We won't be long." Anna said rushing out the door with Roland and Phoebe behind her.

"Velvet I want you to come with me to the library." Aunt Katherine said now looking at Velvet.

"Ok let me get my coat." Velvet agreed.

45 minutes later*

"Shouldn't they be back already? Pyrrha said pacing back and forth across the living room.

At that moment the door swung open revealing Aunt Katherine with everyone behind her.

"Ok put everything on the table I'll take it from here." she said pulling her hair back.

Aunt Katherine began to paint a perfect circle with all sorts of runes and symbols along the edges and inside it.

"Anna, Phoebe get water and mix the sap in it until it looks drinkable."Aunt Katherine said finishing the circle.

They nodded and began the task.

"Roland I need you to get Trey from his room."

Roland gave off a salute and went upstairs.

"The rest of you light those candles and spread them across the room."

Team RWBY and JNPR obeyed. After that was done Roland came down stairs with Trey holding his arm over his shoulder.

"What is all this...?" I asked exhausted.

"Here drink this." Anna said handing me a cup with red liquid.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Sports drink." She said quickly.

I was thirsty. I chugged the whole thing.

"That's not..." I said before passing out

"What happened to him?" Blake asked from behind Aunt Katherine.

"That sap puts him to sleep and I need him like that for the final part."

"Final part?" Blake said confused.

"Roland put him in the circle. I suggest you all wait outside this won't take long." Aunt Katherine said.

Aunt Katherine waited for everyone to be out the door before she started chanting strange verses in a dead language. The painted circle went from black to grey then white with each sentence that she spoke. She used a small mallet to hammer a piece of wood with a blade with teeth pointing down from it tattooing symbols onto the marks Trey already had on his arm. The current markings that stretched to his forearm reverted behind his elbow. The painted circle and symbols began to fade as each symbol was tattooed. Aunt Katherine continued until the circle and symbols faded completely from the floor. With that being done the ritual was complete.

I woke up on the floor with my shirt off. I looked around the room and saw that the furniture had been pushed into the kitchen.

"What am I doing on the floor? Where is everyone?" I asked Aunt Katherine in confusion.

"Good you're awake that means it worked."

"What worked? What did you do?" I said looking for my shirt.

"You could say I...put you on a leash." she said handing my shirt to me.

I noticed fox ears appearing from the front door.

"We'll talk about this later right now we have party to start!" Aunt Katherine said putting the furniture back in its proper placing.

That being the signal all my friends came through the door. Aunt Katherine turned on the radio to an older kind of rock and roll station. Surprisingly my friends didn't groan in disappointment, but instead enjoyed it. Aunt Katherine may be still be stuck in her younger years, but at least she had taste. I motioned Velvet over to join in on the fun.

"Oh c'mon let loose a little." I said taking her hand and pulling her to the center of the room.

"I don't really know how to dance." She said holding her arm.

"Here I'll show you." I said letting go of her hand. "Just watch me."

I did an easy enough dance so she could copy. She perfectly mimicked the moves I had shown her.

"See? You're doing great. You're even better than Phoebe." I said with a laugh

Overhearing what I said Phoebe threw a grape at my head.

"I'll have you know my dance moves are the best in all of Vale!" she shouted from the kitchen.

After a while of socializing with my friends I couldn't help but notice that Velvet was nowhere to be found. I went outside and looked around, but no sign of her. Maybe she went home. Walking back inside I noticed the ladder leaning against the house. I climbed it seeing rabbit ears grow with each step I climbed.

"Velvet what are you doing up here by yourself?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Just looking at the stars, they're supposed to be pretty bright this time of year." Velvet answered looking up into the sky.

"They are pretty bright." I said looking up to the sky as well.

A few minutes past and Velvet spoke in a soft tone.

"Trey, can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?" I asked wondering what she was about to say.

"Did you mean what you said that day? When Jake tried to kill you?" she said facing me

It was time to confess.

"Yes I did and I said it because I thought I wouldn't have another chance to tell you later. So to answer your question again .Yes I am in love with you Velvet Scarlatina."

Our eyes locked in each other's gaze.

"Good because I'm in love you as well Trey Storm-shield I always have been." She said still gazing at my red and blue eyes.

We leaned in close removing the space between us and shared a kiss under the stars. After our lips separated Velvet spoke in that soft tone I enjoyed hearing.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to the party?"

"Nah I think I like it out here with you a bit more than being challenged by Phoebe." I said trying to be funny

Velvet leaned her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her as we spent the rest of the night gazing at the stars.


	11. Chapter 9: Just a Normal Day

**Here's Chapter 9. i would have had it done last night but i was sleepy so I'm doing it a read and tell me what you think.**

Chapter 9: Just a Normal Day

It was pretty funny watching most of my friends stumble as we made our way to the airships. Jaune who obviously didn't like flying began letting body fluid flow into a trash can. Phoebe still hyper from my aunt's desserts was pacing back and forth. As the airship landed our friends took lead. I held Velvet's hand as we entered BEACON walking her to her dorm room.

"This is it I'll see you in the morning for class then?" Velvet said standing in front of her door.

"Yeah I'll try to wake up early this time I swear. "I said rubbing my head.

"Good I'll see you tomorrow then." She said kissing my cheek. "Goodnight Trey."

"Night Velvet." I said before I started walking towards my dorm.

I opened the door to my room and saw my teammates dead asleep. I saw this as my chance to shower so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning like the others. Afterwards I changed into my sleepwear and noticed a box on the counter that wasn't there before . picked it up and read the note attached to the top. "Happy Birthday Trey!". I don't remember telling them my birthday...maybe Aunt Katherine told them .I opened the box and inside it was a silver ring with the crests of my teammates. Anna's fox head with fire surrounding it, Roland's crossed iron fists, and Phoebe's bloodstained machete. Through further examination I found my symbol as well. Before I put on the necklace Velvet gave me I slipped the ring onto the chain and wore it proudly. Being on the bottom bunk I slipped under Anna's hand and laid down. I heard voices in my head that night. A hellish voice just kept ringing throughout the night.

"Release me!"

"Soon you will be consumed."

"You can't keep me locked up forever..."

Before I knew it my alarm went off."7:45 AM".I freshened up and put my uniform on. Since class didn't start until 9 o'clock I took this time to go over my gear, setting my weapons down on the workbench. My revolver and rifle were in perfect shape though Marcie needs repairs. Come to think of it I never did name the rest of my weapons. Marcie had its name carved into the pump so I think I'll do the same to the others. I grabbed the carving tool from the bench drawer and began to think of names to use for my rifle. After a few rounds of elimination I carved the name "Soul Reaver" on to the red frame of the newly named rifle. As for my revolver I chose the second place name "Moon Fury" and etched it into the barrel of the silver metal. That should do it. I looked at the time on my scroll."8:17 AM". I think I'll go grab something to eat. Grabbing a coffee and bread I sat down and fiddled with my scroll. Professor Port took a seat across from me not sure how he got there without me knowing I just looked up and he was there.

"Good morning Mr. Storm-shield." Professor Port said with that huge mustache of his.

"Good morning Professor what I can I do for you? I asked taking a sip from my coffee.

"I've been hearing a lot from you young man. In specifics I heard you broke an Ursa's neck using only your fists?" He said.

"That is correct... why do you ask?" I said paying attention to what he was going to say next.

"I would like to use you for a demonstration for this morning's class you be so kind as to show up a few minutes early to prepare?" He requested

"Uh sure Professor just let me get my gear and I'll be there in a few minutes." I said accepting his offer.

"Excellent I'll be waiting in the classroom do not disappoint this is for a grade!" Professor Port said running in the direction of his classroom.

Guess I better get going.  
In 15 minutes tops I was sitting in a chair by Professor Port's desk awaiting the rest of the class.

"I hope your ready young man because your opponent sure is." Port said pointing his thumb towards a large cage on the opposite side of me.

"Now your objective is to eliminate your enemy as fast as possible, shorter the time the better the grade."

"Ok professor I'll do my best besides I do need a better grade." I said rubbing the back of my head."

"Indeed you do Mr. Storm-shield. Ah your audience has arrived." Professor Port said standing from his desk.

My classmates including team RWBY and JNPR took their seats

"What's going on?" Jaune whispered to Pyrrha who answered the question with a shrug.

"Students today I have a task for you I have asked Mr. Storm-shield to take on a monster of Grimm in the fastest time possible. You will be doing the same with your own choice of monster over your upcoming break. Now if you would be so kind. Mr. Stormshield, take a stance." Port explained to the class

I did as he said and walked over to the opposite wall and put Soul Reaver in its saber form. Port took his blunderbuss and cut the lock off the cage. A rather large boarbatusk exited the cage and began its assault. Without hesitation the boarbatusk charged straight at me.

"If it's just going to charge I can take it down no sweat." I thought to myself.

I dodged the attack and ran to the other side of the room, just got to time it right. I prepared my semblance for an attack. As my dark purple aura surrounded me I could hear the whispers of my classmates. The boarbatusk rolled itself into a ball and began to charge at an incredible speed.

"Walked right into my trap..." I thought to myself.

Once the boarbatusk was within a few meters of where I was standing I called upon my semblance and within seconds it came out of the ground from my shadow and delivered a devastating uppercut to the creature sending it flying into the air.

"Now"

I leaped into the air and pierced the boarbatusk's belly with Soul Reaver driving it into the ground.  
I received a standing ovation from my peers as well as Professor Port.

"10.4 seconds the beast has been vanquished. Bravo Mr. Storm-shield Bravo" he said patting me on the back. "Now take your seat so that way we can move on to the lecture."

"Good job Trey!" Yang said as I took my seat behind her.

"Eh I could have done better." I said jotting down notes.

During lunch time Velvet and I sat across from each other with our friends. Cardin tried to pick on her before I got there, but a few arm pains later he just took off to the other side of the cafeteria.

"So Velvet, are you going to be free later?" I asked the rabbit.

"I should be, why do you ask?" She said

"Well it's because tomorrow I have to stay at Schnee Manor for an assignment Professor Ozpin gave me and before I left I'd like to spend some time with you after class."

"What do you have in mind?" Velvet said giving me a small smile.

"I was thinking maybe we could have a picnic at BEACON Cliff to see the sunset over the forest." I explained.

"That sounds great I'll meet you there." She said accepting my offer.

"It's a date then." I said taking a sip from my drink.

Yang and Ruby reenacted the scene with each other just to annoy me a little while the rest of the table gave off a small laugh.

"Don't mind them." I said to Velvet her face being strawberry red. "I'm going to go grab my gear for Ms. Goodwitch's class. I'll see you there."

2 hours before sunset*

Dang I was on a roll until Nora came in. That hammer is going to take some getting used to. Maybe if I strike when she's switching I can put some damage in. I walked into my dorm room taking the boxing tape off my hands.

"Ready for your date with Velvet?" asked Anna hanging upside down from her bunk.

"Just going to change and pick up some things from town." I said.

"No need already prepared something for you to take." The fox said dropping down from the bed and handing me a basket.

"Where did you find time to do this?" I asked.

"I snuck out of Ms. Goodwitch's class during your fight with Nora." Anna said with guilt in her voice.

"Look I appreciate you doing this for me, but you guys can't be sneaking off and ditching class. We got accepted into BEACON because were the best of the best so why not act like it."

"Okay, Okay, you got a point. We won't ditch class anymore right guys?" Anna said turning to Roland and Phoebe.

"Yes ma'am." Phoebe said giving a salute to Anna.

"Yeah alright we won't...Phoebe are you wagging?" Roland said from his bed.

"Eep" Phoebe said holding the back of her skirt. "Wagging? What are you talking about?

Anna snuck over to Phoebe who was currently turned to Roland and pulled a doe tail from under her hands.

"Anna!" Phoebe shouted.

"Phoebe you're a faunus?" I asked in confusion.

"I didn't want anyone to know. All they do is laugh at it and I didn't want it to be a problem." Phoebe said tearing up.

"Phoebe you shouldn't have to hide who you are. I'm not scared to show off my ears so why should you be scared to show your tail?" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I just don't want to be treated differently." She said.

"You won't be and if someone does pick on you over it you let one of us know and we'll handle it personally. We're your friends Phoebe we look out for each other." I said holding her shoulder.

"Thank you Trey." She said before putting me in the tightest hug I've ever been in.

"Look it's not even that bad in fact it's kind of cute!" Anna said jokingly.

"Oh shut up." Phoebe said punching Anna in the arm starting a fight.

"You go do whatever is you need to do I'm going to try to separate 'this' without needing to go to the infirmary." Roland said pointing to the girls fighting on the ground.

"Alright." I said to him.

I looked around for a decent outfit in my closet. I ended up wearing a dark red flannel and jeans.

"Trey, don't forget the basket it's on the bench." Anna said still fighting Phoebe.

"Oh right thanks." I said grabbing it."

"Good luck!" Phoebe said pinning Anna to the ground.

I still have time so I think I'll pick up some flowers. I asked the girls from team RWBY and they insisted I choose roses. If I hurry I can make to the cliff with time to set up.

45 minutes to sunset*  
I'm pretty nervous. To be honest I didn't think she'd feel the same way. I'm sure this will go well. I saw Velvet in the distance. She was wearing that purple dress she wore when we went to the carnival together.

"Hi Trey." Velvet said waving her hand.

"Hey Velvet...you look great." I said trying not to blow it.

"You don't look bad yourself." She said rubbing her arm.

"C'mon I found a good spot in a clearing not too far from here. It's got a great view of the Emerald Forest."

"Ok lead the way." She said in a soft voice.

We sat down and enjoyed our time together. Laughing about things we would do during our summers while we were still at signal.

"Remember when you tried to reach for the spot you missed painting the wall?" she said with a laugh.

"Yeah I went too far, fell, and got paint all over me." I said reminiscing. "Not sure what kind of paint that was, but it sure was hard to scrub off.

"I'm glad we came out today. The sunset looks absolutely beautiful from here." She said to me.

We turned to each other and gazed into each other's eyes before locking in a heartwarming kiss. Not long into the gesture it began to rain.

"Well that was fun while it lasted." Velvet said looking up at the sky.

"Yeah here put this on let's get back to campus." I said handing her my jacket so she can cover her head.

"Vale still looks nice when it rains though." I said helping Velvet on to the airship.

She stared out of the ships window mesmerized by the sight.

"Hey Trey do you have a ride tomorrow?" Velvet said now facing me.

"Not really I was planning on walking it why? I asked.

"Well if you want I can give you a ride so you won't have to walk all the way across town."

She did have a point.

"Sure Velvet I'd like that." I said giving her a smile.

"What time more or less do you have to be there?" She said in a happier tone.

"Well I'd like to get there a bit early...how does 8AM sound." I told the rabbit.

"Sounds good I'm usually awake around that time. How about you meet me at my house and well take it from there?" she said as the airship landed.

"Alright." I said as we walked towards the dormitory.

A few moments later we arrived at Velvet's dorm.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morn..!" I said before Velvet interrupted my sentence with a kiss.

"Yes you will." she said before entering her room.

I could get used to this.

"There you are!"

**Boom cliffhanger! I've been waiting to do one of these. Phoebe's a faunus and Trey is ready for his it go well? eh you'll find out in the next chapter**


	12. Update

**So as of right now i'm about halfway done with the next chapter and during this i got a little creative. I wanted to thank you all for reading the story so i thought why not involve some readers in the story! So staring now I'm asking you to send me your OC's if you want yours to appear in future chapters of Shadow Warrior. I wanted to add more characters that end up befriending Trey or end up being rivaled with him. Not sure when exactly these OC's will appear, but they will scouts honor. Once i do select one i will send a notice that i have done so. So if you got an OC and want to be in Shadow Warrior in the future send it over! I'm excited to see what you guys have in store.**


	13. Chapter 10: Blood on the Ice(Part1)

**Here's Chapter 10 a little later than i wanted. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Blood on the Ice(Part 1)

"Oh hey Weiss..." I said to the heiress.

"Do you have any idea what time it is!" She shouted.

I looked at the clock at the wall.

"It's 8 o'clock..." I said looking back at her.

"It's past curfew!" Weiss shouted again.

"Curfew isn't until 9:30" I said walking past her.

"Where are you going!" Weiss shouted again.

"Thought I'd get some training in before curfew does you want you can come as long as you stop shouting."

"Fine." She said catching up to me.

We entered the training room to find that the place was completely empty.I took off my flannel leaving only my muscle shirt as a top.

"So is there an actual reason you stopped me in the hall?" I asked Weiss as I began wrapping boxing tape on my hands and wrists. "Is it about me staying at your place for the weekend?"

"You're staying over at MY house this weekend?" Weiss said now standing up in surprise.

"Didn't Professor Ozpin send you a notice?" I asked throwing punches at a punching bag.

"Not ye...I just got it." She said looking at her scroll.

"So...?"

"Why did it have to be you out of all people!" She shouted.

"I thought you weren't going to shout." I said still attacking the bag.

"You Stormshield's think you're so good don't you? Why help now when you wouldn't help us before! My dad was right I should have never thought you would be any different from your elders."

Enraged by what Weiss said I punched the bag right off the chain.

"We tried to help, but your father denied our offers for assistance! When the White Fang started robbing dust shipments we were ready to fight by your side! We denied their offers of recruitment because we thought we could get through to your family...tch maybe we should have joined up just to show you how wrong you were about us!" I said furious.

She just stood there.

"Now I have a job to do in the morning and whether you like it or not I intend to see it through. Goodnight Weiss... it's past curfew!" I yelled before slamming the door behind me.

The next morning* 5:30AM

Since I'm going to be gone for the weekend I'm going to need a bit of a change up in my gear .So to keep to the lightweight I took pieces of my armor and customized it to my liking. This time using both gauntlets to their fullest, attaching the shoulder pads to my jacket. Then strapping on a medic pouch onto my right leg and ammo pouches on the left, I moved around a bit and felt the difference.

"There that's better even faster now." I thought to myself.

I began to examine the contents of the lock box that was left at my doorstep last night. My guess is officer Williams paid me a visit last night while I was in the training room. Inside was a police badges, handcuffs and a note from officer Williams.

"Dear Mr. Stormshield,

Starting today you are to begin your assignment at Schnee Manor. You will be given full police officer status along with the badge as proof. We have assigned your partner Phoebe to aid you on this assignment. I trust you two will complete this assignment with flying colors, but just to be sure. Talk to the help, eavesdrop, anything to ensure the safety of those within the property. Succeed in preventing the attack and we will contact you in the future. Good luck.

-Officer Williams. VPD"

"Ready partner?" Phoebe said sharpening her machete.

"Yeah, you?" I asked putting the badge and cuffs onto my belt.

"Just need my things from the lock box." She said putting her weapon in its holster. "Think ice queen is going to enjoy having you there after you exploded in the training room?"

"I don't know, but I shouldn't have said that to her. She just made me mad you know?" I said putting Soul Reaver on my back.

"Hey you'll figure something out. You usually do." Phoebe said patting my shoulder.

"That's a new look for you." I told her.

"You think? I finally got my hair long enough to do this." She said pointing to her twin ponytails.

"I was talking about the tail..." I said pointing to it

"Oh yeah I thought I take up your advice so from now on you'll be seeing more tail than Anna in sweats." Phoebe wagged her tail.

"Sure Phoebe sure now c'mon let's not keep Velvet waiting she didn't get today off like us remember?" I said opening the door.

We arrived at Velvet's house to find her and her mom waiting out on the porch. Mrs. Scarlatina waved us over.

"She seems nice." Phoebe said next to me.

"Just a little high pitched, but yeah she's nice." I replied to the doe.

As we reached the porch I met Velvet halfway for a hug.

"Ready to go?" she said fixing my shirt.

"All set."

The ride wasn't long, but getting into the area was a bit hard considering we were all faunus. Mrs. Scarlatina parked her car in front of the main staircase leading up to the large mansion. Phoebe and I exited the car and walked over to the passenger side.

"I'll see you in a few days maybe even earlier. Be careful at BEACON and if Cardin decides to give you any trouble at all you contact me and I'll make some calls."

"O-okay Trey, please come back safe alright?" Velvet said poking her head out of the window."

"Always." I said giving her one last kiss before I get to work.

"C'mon lover boy let's meet the family." Phoebe said pulling me away by my jacket collar.

I waved Velvet and her mother goodbye as they drove away from the property. We approached Weiss and her parents at the front door.

"Ah Trey." Mrs. Schnee said hugging me. "It's been so long since I've seen you. How are your mother and father?"

I looked down holding back tears.

"Oh honey I'm sorr.."

"Let's just get to the task at hand please..." I interrupted

"Of course dear." She said holding her hands together.

"Hello sir." I said to Mr. Schnee holding out my hand for a handshake.

He didn't move. He just stared at me disgusted by my presence.

"I thought so." I said under my breath.

"Weiss will show you to your room where 'you two' will be staying during your time here. Please try to keep it down during the night if you don't mind." Mr. Schnee said in a cold voice.

"What does he mean by that?" Phoebe whispered from behind. "Does he think..."

"Don't listen to him." I whispered back. "I want out of this place as soon as possible."

"Follow me to your room." Weiss said from her father's side.

"Lead the way." I said giving Mr. Schnee a glare as we passed by him.

Later*

"Trey...?" Phoebe said as she entered the room.

"What is it Phoebe?"

"There's only one bed..." she said pointing to it.

I turned to Weiss who looked rather scared.

"Is there another room I could stay in?" I said crossing my arms.

"No the rest belong to the help." she said looking away from me.

"(Sigh)...Weiss look I'm sorry for what I said to you last night. I shouldn't have shouted. It's just everyone thinks I'm like my elders, but I'm not.I don't mettle with my families affairs I just..."

"I know. I asked my mother about you and she told me a lot more than my father. If someone should be apologizing it should be me." She said looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Weiss I..."

"And since were going to be stuck with each other for a while why don't we call it a truce." Weiss said sticking out her hand.

"Deal." I said returning the gesture.

"Alright then settle in and do what you need to do. I'm down the hall if you need anything." She said releasing her grip.

"I'm going to need to run to town for some equipment I ordered so Phoebe will be here." I said to her.

"Ok, but hurry back I'm not sure what my dad would say if he found out you were gone." She said walking to her room.

"You aren't going to leave me here alone are you?" Phoebe said holding a pillow

In town*

"I hate you." Phoebe said over the phone.

"No you don't." I replied walking down the sidewalk

"Just wait until you get back." She said hanging up.

I entered Demarco's shop to find him arguing with a very unpleasant group of men, by the looks of their clothing the seemed to be a gang.

"You've been giving me a hard time old man just give me the gun I'll pay you back tomorrow." the leader said.

"That's what you said last time and I still haven't gotten any sort of payment." Demarco said slamming his hand on the counter.

"They're armed with knives except the one on the right. He's got a gun, but it doesn't seem to be loaded." My head rang.

"You sure?" I asked.

"I'm sure oh by the way can we try that one move we've been working on?" my shadow begged.

"Alright be ready and remember stay attached." I said.

"Are these guys giving you trouble Demarco?"

"Trey? Would you kindly take out the trash?" he said from behind the counter.

"Huh? Oh it's just a kid this should be easy!" the leader said pulling out a knife with the other 4 doing the same.

I crunched my knuckles and prepared my semblance. The two on the left lunged at me with their blades. I lifted the arm of the first one to avoid the attack and my semblance shot out of my torso delivering a punch to his gut then I followed up with a knee to his chin. I turned to the second one and faked a punch. The thug still holding his arms up wasn't prepared for a kick to the chest that sent him across the room.

The second pair charged as soon as their friend hit the wall. The first one using his knife in a downward stab jumped in the air and the second went straight for my gut. My semblance fired a punch into the airborne thugs jaw. I disarmed the second one and stabbed the knife into his hand.

The leader now scared out of his mind was holding onto the counter tightly. I pulled out Moon Fury and pointed at his head.

"Bang." I said to him before he fainted.

I dusted myself off and placed my arm on the counter.

"That's that." I told Demarco.

"Thanks those goons have been trying to weasel me out of merchandise all week. Speaking of which here's the stuff you ordered." Demarco said placing a duffle bag on the counter.

"Alright thanks man." I said before walking out the door.

Standing outside I noticed a man with an ice cream cart selling ice cream to some kids.

"Just in case..." I said to myself.

Being back at the manor I knocked on the door for Phoebe to answer. She peeked through the door with a pair of evil eyes looking into my very soul. Then she glanced at the ice cream cone I had bought for her and shut the door.

"You are so lucky..." Phoebe said holding a bucket of boiling water.

"Sheesh it couldn't have been that bad." I said handing her the cone.

"Weiss tried to give me advice on what to wear. Like she thinks I need her help that's why I have you to do that for me." She said taking a bite out of the top of the cone.

"Uhhh..." I said holding up a finger.

"Dude chill I don't think about you that way (often).I know when to stay away from someone already in a relationship." She said finishing off the ice cream.

"Good. Good." I said under my breath.

"What's that over there? She asked pointing to a guitar case in the corner.

I forgot I brought that.

"That's my dad's old guitar." I answered.

"I didn't know you played guitar." she said sitting down on the bed. "Can you play a song now?"

"Maybe later on I got some things to set up for tomorrow." I said pointing to the bag on my shoulder.

"Cameras?" she asked.

"Cameras." I nodded.

"Well I better let you get to it then. I'm going start unpacking." she said opening her bags.

I walked out the door only to bump into a grey haired dog faunus. He seemed about my age.

"Sorry man... er I mean sir." he apologized.

"It's ok you don't have to call that just call me Trey." I said holding out my hand.

"Jack." he said shaking my hand. "Wait a minute... Trey? You're the guy who took out Jake!"

"I'm guessing you were there when it happened?" I asked.

"Yes I was, He got what he deserved if you asked me." Jack said crossing his arms. "Say are you still doing the whole Shadow Warrior thing?"

"Not recently...why?"

"Because we've just been sitting at the hideout ever since then, one of our own, Mason I think... has been running the whole thing since you left." he said.

"Look I'm not sure if I want to go back right away I do have school and other things to worry about at the moment. So consider Mason the leader of the Shadow Warrior vigilantes." I replied.

"I'll be sure to get the word to her...by the way do you need help with anything? I'm still on shift." he said.

"I could use some help setting these cameras up around the ballroom."

"Cool I'll take you there." he said motioning me to follow.

Later*

"Geez how many cameras did you bring!" Jack questioned tired out of his mind.

"Enough." I said laughing.

"Well better end my shift like this than catering to my asshole of a boss." he said loosening his tie."I'll see you around Trey." he said turning and waving goodbye.

"See you." I said grabbing the bag from the ground.

It's getting late I should probably get back to the room.I walked in to find Weiss and Phoebe talking like best friends.

"There he is!" Phoebe said standing up from the bed.

She ran over to guitar case and handed it to me.

"Play, you owe me."

"For?" I asked.

"It hasn't happened yet, but it will so you owe me." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Phoebe yelled sitting on the bed next to Weiss.

I pulled up a chair and placed the guitar on my lap. I sat there thinking of what song to play. Once I picked one I began to strum the strings.

"I hurt myself today

To see if I still feel

I focus on the pain

The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole

The old familiar sting

Try to kill it all away

But I remember everything"

"What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away

In the end

And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt"

"I wear this crown of thorns

Upon my liar's chair

Full of broken thoughts

I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time

The feelings disappears"

"You are someone else

I am still right here"

"What have I become

My sweetest friend

Everyone I know

Goes away

In the end"

"And you could have it all

My empire of dirt

I will let you down

I will make you hurt"

"If I could start again

A million miles away

I would keep myself

I would find a way"

**And that's Part I forgot to put this here so i went back and slid it leave a review to tell me what you thought about the chapter.I'll have the next part as soon as i in the not too distant future i have school coming up and i may not have as much time as i would before to write these chapters,but i'll try to put some work in on my free time as well as the that's it for you next time!**


	14. Update 2

**Ok serious time.**

**So school starts this coming Monday and like i said before(Maybe i don't remember)I may not have as much time as i used would have to write out the future chapters(BUT WAIT!) That hasn't stopped me from posting a few chapters before Monday itself. Moving on**

**Shadow Warrior:To understand the next chapter All That Remains(Blood on the Ice: Part 2) you have to read Katherine which if you haven't already read is out now.**

**Katherine: It's a small side fiction i decided to come up with to show more of Aunt Katherine before the events that take place in the upcoming Shadow Warrior chapter.I planned it to be about 5 or 6 chapters long. Not very long,but enough story to prepare you for the future.**

**After Katherine there will be another side fiction called(Insert Spoiler Here)and it will be about the same length maybe even longer. Possibly a few more after for that OC thing i talked about in the last update.I failed to mention that it doesn't have to only be one OC it could be a team or teams if you may.I had a lot of time to think about the future of Shadow Warrior and coming up with new characters to me gets in the way of actually posting new chapters so fire away. By the time this hits i'll be working on Katherine's next 2 chapters for you to read before school.**

**Until then - Artorias1514**


End file.
